Gon's Dilemma: The Bathroom Chronicals
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Gon has a problem. Killua isn't helping. [Stupidity] [yaoi can be ignored]


**Disclaimer:** _Seeing is believing, does that mean that saying is believing? So, if I say that Hunter X Hunter and all its characters are mine, does it make it true? No, no it doesn't.  
_**Kuroi-chan's disclaimer:** _The nickname 'Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That, and she'll nag me into yelling at you.  
_**Saaski-chan's disclaimer:** _The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die.  
  
_

**AN** _I'll warn you all right now. I am an YYH writer, and anything of any other fandom is usually _[in my opinion]_ Really Bad. This is no exception. And, this is my first step into the HXH fandom, and oh what a step it is... Okay, it's a really pathetic step, but hey - I wrote this during a fifteen minute break at work. Not too bad, if I say so myself. It started as a 100 hundred world drabble, but quickly turned into a one-shot. Don't worry; it's just a bit of Gon and Killua silliness. I hope you lose as many brain cells reading it as I did writing it.  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
The Dilemma**

One would think that sleeping would erase his guard, or at least weaken it slightly. But as people were sure to fine, that wasn't the case at all. While sleeping, the snow-haired boy's guard was probably as alert - or even more so - that usual.

That meant that he knew damn well when any random living creature tried to either enter or leave a five-foot radius of his unconscious form. Any creature from an ant to his best friend to any enemy he might have acquired during his twelve or so years of life. And for the boy's dark haired best friend - this would prove to be a problem.

For Gon, you see, needed to use the bathroom. Soon. And Killua, you must realize, wasn't about to let the boy leave his clutches. Nobody is quite sure why Killua was actually cuddling his best friend in his sleep; they certainly hadn't been in that possession when they had laid down in the single cot their room had been equipped with. All Gon knew was that he had woken up needing to use the bathroom, and was unable to move due to Killua's sudden Teddy-Bear Syndrome.

Gon squirmed slightly in the prison on his friend arms, trying to find a way to break free. This only managed to tighten the ex-assassins grip - also forcing Gon's bladder to protest.

"Ne, Killua," Gon whispered, giving up on squirming as it didn't seem to be helping. "I need to pee!"

_"Mumble-mumble-cheese foods-evil cookies,"_ Killua said his grip relaxing slightly though not nearly enough for Gon to slip free. The boy also remained fast asleep.

Gon groaned, his eyes clenching shut. "Ne, _Killua_!" He said again, his voice slightly louder due to his slowly growing panic. "I _really_ need to pee!"

The other didn't even twitch, much less spew off some sleepy, non-sensible reply. He did snore once though, not that it helped Gon at all.

Gon took a deep breath, knowing that his next words were going to do a whole lot of damage to his pride. "NE, KILLUA!" He bellowed as loudly as possible. "LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO PEE!"

Lights began flickering on in the rooms next to Gon's and Killua's and some irritable old lady began pounding on the wall. _"SHUT YER TRAP YA BRATTY KID!"_ She yelled, though it seemed that she hadn't bothered to put in her dentures so that what she actually said was slightly more garbled than what's printed above.

The shouting of both Gon and that random old lady seemed to have the desired effect because said boy finally jerked awake. _"SHUT UP YOU HAG!"_ He shouted through the paper-thin wall.

Before a shouting match could really get started, Killua suddenly noticed that his arms were wrapped around his best friend in a blatantly possessive manner. His cheeks flamed.

"I need to pee." Gon said plainly. "Could you let me go?"

Killua silently removed his arms and buried his head under his pillow, completely mortified. Gon didn't seem to notice his friend's embarrassment because the second he had been set free, he was out of the bed and in the bathroom. He returned about four minutes later, climbed into their shared bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**AN** _What did I tell you, brain cell losing fluff and stupidity._

_Make an author happy and leave a review._


End file.
